Swordmaster (Bravely Default)
The Swordmaster is a job in Bravely Default. It is obtained after defeating Nobutsuna Kamiizumi in the Starkfort War Room. The Swordmaster is a battle-focused job that specializes in katanas, daggers, and swords. Its main gimmick is its ability to counter after receiving some hits, resulting in taking BP from future turns being less dangerous and its subsequent abilities usually strengthen or use this affinity to another facet. With its straight A's in armor aptitude, the Swordmaster boasts relatively strong defensive capabilities, but its magic stats are weak as a result. Appearance As its Samurai concept dictates, characters in the Swordmaster job wear long and flowing robes that have various ties and cloths strewn about them. Proficiency Stats Equipment Abilities The Swordmaster's Specialty is Counter. Its Job Command is Bushido. Gallery BDFF Agnès Swordmaster.png|Agnès as a Swordmaster. BDFF Tiz Swordmaster.png|Tiz as a Swordmaster. BDFF Edea Swordmaster.png|Edea as a Swordmaster. BDFF Ringabel Swordmaster.png|Ringabel as a Swordmaster. Etymology The majority of Swordmaster abilities named are in reference to famous quotes, koans, idioms, and anecdotes of wisdom; to each release's language, they bear the same moral and advice given under different sayings. *"To catch a sea bream with a shrimp", is given "Nothing ventured, nothing gained", although the more fitting English term would be "Getting something for nothing". The more appropriate Japanese term for the English idiom would be "To catch a tiger cub, you must go into a tiger's den". *"The nail that sticks out gets hammered down", is given "The squeaky wheel gets the grease". *"Doing It Along The Way", is given the term "Multitask". *"Reciting Buddhist prayers in a horse's ear", is given "Do not cast pearls before swine, lest they be trampled beneath their feet". "In one ear, out the other" is a more direct anecdote; a Japanese saying with themes similar to its English counterpart would be "Giving coins to a cat". *"Serpents follow the road of snakes", is given "Know Thine Enemy". A direct anecdote would be "It takes one to know one". *"A Cornered Rat Bites the Cat", is given "Even a worm would turn". *"Haste Makes Waste", is given the more solution based term "Slow and steady wins the race". *"The Governor of Satsuma" is a historical idiom, where in irony, the military academy founded by Saigo Takamori of Satsuma, the han which started the Bakumatsu revolutions that lead to the dawn of the Meiji Restoration, saw the Satsuma Rebellion happen due to the abolition of rice stipends for the samurai caste, where Satsuma samurai who followed Saigo to Tokyo became appointed to high positions, and where fifty students of lower samurai proceeded to stage a revolt in light of this. At the end of it all, such a rebellion saw Saigo perished in its last battles, forced Japan off of the gold standard into printing paper fiat money, and established the end of the samurai's power. For this tragedy, the aesop gained from all of this can be summed in the simple term, "There is no such thing as a free lunch". Trivia *It can be safely guessed that the Swordmaster job comes from the in-game long lost nation of Wa, as with the weapon of the Katana.